


Mess Like Me

by Androgynoise



Series: Dark Dreams in Paradise [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androgynoise/pseuds/Androgynoise
Summary: Starts with Guzma/Burnet fluff before she goes to work, then switches gears to Guzma and Kukui having some serious and intense personal discussion regarding Guzma's motives. Minor hurt/comfort stuff at the end, but mostly just hopeless fluffy drabble and Guzma adjusting to a more domestic life in postgame SuMo.





	Mess Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> MY FIRST FIC AAA please let me know how I did! 
> 
> Also didn't think this needed a T rating since Guzma only drops one F-bomb.

    It was an early morning in Alola, the sun starting to streak into Kukui and Burnet's bedroom and gently fall against Guzma's closed eyes. He and Kukui were still asleep in the couple's bed. While the bed was intended for two people, they were usually able to make it work when Guzma joined them so long as he was able to fit between them with each of them in the crook of one of his arms. There was no alarm this morning to wake the boys, only soft sunlight and the smell of breakfast wafting in from outside their bedroom. The sunlight fell in such a way that it rested squarely across Guzma's eyes and it was more than enough to wake him on it's own, but the smell of food was really what aroused his senses. Slowly, he opened his groggy eyes and looked down at his sleeping partner.  
  
    Kukui was a pretty sloppy sleeper and was known to try and complete one last task before bed, usually falling asleep mid task. His task the night prior was to spoil and smooch on he and Burnet's house guest. It wasn't uncommon for Guzma to deny their affections, brushing them off and going to sleep, but this time he had sought them out specifically and had asked for the attention from them. Kukui had fallen asleep face-down on the bed with one arm draped almost protectively across Guzma's chest, the other tucked up under one of the plush pillows to hold it against his face. He comfortably snored, drooling slightly into the pillow with seemingly no intention of waking any time soon.  
  
    Guzma stared down at him with curiosity to see how he'd ended up falling asleep and upon seeing the drool, he's glad it wasn't on him. With a groggy yawn and a big stretch of both of his long arms, Guzma slipped out of his grasp as gently as he could and made his way out into the rest of the lab.  
  
    Burnet hummed softly, fully dressed in her usual work attire as she flipped a pancake on the stovetop and looked over to Guzma.  
  
    "Good morning, sweetheart. How did you sleep, huh?" She asked in her loving, sing-song voice. Guzma didn't answer her and instead trudged over and rested his head on her shoulder from behind. His silent, stubborn display of affection was enough to earn a warm smile and a hug from her as she turned and wrapped both arms around him. She half expected him to pull away, but he remained in her arms with his head resting sleepily against hers. She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.  
  
    "Still sleepy? That's okay. I'm making breakfast before I head to work. Don't worry, I'll make extra for you! Do you still like them a little over done?" She rambled as she turned over her shoulder to turn down the heat of the stove. He nodded slowly and pressed a little kiss to her cheek as well, the little gesture earning a wide and happy smile from her.  
  
    "Awww I love you too, sweetheart." She slipped out of his arms and turned back to the food so as to keep from burning it. He didn't protest her turning away from him, but rather took the opportunity to slip his arms around her waist and rest his chin atop her head. While she was a bit surprised that he was so affectionate, she wasn't about to complain as she was loving every second of it. Soon after she finished the food, she set everything on the coffee table by the couch as though she were setting the table. They had a proper table, but getting Guzma to eat at it was impossible as he was notorious for using furniture incorrectly and the professors knew that. Instead of trying to force him to do things the "right" way and instead of trying to get him to behave a certain way, Kukui and Burnet would just let him do his own thing so long as he wasn't hurting anything. Guzma appreciated the freedom, though it was rare that he voiced his appreciation.   
  
    "Ya got syrup?" he finally grumbled, those being the first words to pass his lips all morning. Burnet's only response was to grab a half-empty bottle from the fridge and offer it to him. Taking it by the handle, he looked it over, determining that while there wasn't enough inside it to be satisfactory to him, he'd still find a way to make it work. With a gruff sigh, he sat on the couch and pulled his plate onto his lap, pouring the syrup over it. Burnet watched him.  
  
    "You think there's enough in there for you? Kukui likes it too, so try and save a little for him." She sat beside Guzma on the couch with her own food, then glanced to him and asked, "do you think we should go get him?" Guzma shook his head and started shoveling the food into his mouth.  
  
    "Nah, let him sleep" he huffed satisfactorily after finishing a bite of pancake. He didn't know why he he'd even said that, but it had already come out, so he couldn't take it back now without sounding awkward. He decided to let it go as he took another bite of pancake, losing his thoughts in burned batter and syrup instead of overthinking. Learning to redirect his thoughts to focus on something unrelated to his anxiety was something he had learned from Hala and it had proven to be immensely helpful as it kept him from fixating on things he said or did wrong. Burnet gently leaned against him, finishing a bite of her own food.  
  
    "I don't wanna go to work" she protested softly with a sigh. He nodded as he finished his pancakes even though he'd seemingly only just received them.  
  
    "Then don't" he finally replied, licking syrup off his fork. She turned to give him a look. Glancing to her out of the corner of his eye, he shrugged upon realizing she didn't like his answer. He sighed "what? Ya said ya didn't wanna go to work. If ya don't wanna, then don't. 'S that simple."  
  
    "It isn't that simple, Guzma." She snuggled against him, setting down her food and tucking her arms around his chest. He yawned and leaned back against her, looking down at her plate with interest.  
  
    "Well I guess ya got no choice, huh? 'Sides, I thought ya liked your job! What gives?" He lazily brought his own fork over and stole a bite off of her plate, though she didn't seem to mind at all as she was more than occupied snuggling on him. He was more than happy to exchange affection for more food.   
  
    "I do. I love my job, actually, but today I just want to cuddle my two favorite boys and watch dumb movies." Gently, she pecked him on the cheek. He leaned into her affection happily, but was obviously more focused on her plate as he'd now eaten a good portion of her pancakes. She was well-aware, but didn't mind. He decided to return her affection by giving her another kiss on the cheek, but he had syrup on his mouth. Laughing, she wiped off her cheek with a playful squeal of protest. Unfortunately her squealing only made him do it again, a smug little grin on his face.   
  
    "If you get that syrup in my hair I'll have to take another shower, you know" she said, wiping at her cheek with a nearby napkin. This only caused his grin to widen, his arms finding their way around her.  
  
    "Then I'll get in with ya" he growled playfully into her ear, earning a soft blush from her. She rolled her eyes and stood up, freeing herself from his grip to put their plates away. He pouted up at her, sprawling across the couch and whining for her to come back with the crook of his arm over his eyes. She only laughed in response to his dramatic whining and put their empty plates beside the pancakes she made for her husband, who still had yet to show. She glanced at his door with a furrowed brow, trying to decide if she wanted to wake him before she had to leave or not. Looking at the clock, she decided that she couldn't really take the time since she was already pushing it and would likely be late.  
  
    "I have to go, sweetheart. Promise me you'll behave today?" She gathered up her messenger bag with her laptop and various files inside it, glancing to Guzma out of the corner of her eye. He grinned up at her and answered, "I make no promises." She smiled and rolled her eyes playfully as she made her way over and motioned for him to sit up. He was happy to oblige her request, sitting up with a questioning look on his face. He went to speak, but was interrupted by her placing her lips against his in a warm and affectionate kiss. He slowly melted into the affection, his hand sliding up her arm to rest under her jaw as he pulled her closer. It was by no means a short kiss and as she pulled away, her eyes clearly showed that she wanted nothing more than to stay. She remained there for a while, just looking longingly at him.  
  
    "Go to work, Burnie" he finally interrupted her thoughts, his words snapping her out of her daze and back into reality. Without hesitating, she placed another warm and loving kiss to his lips, which he returned. Pulling away that time she explained, "that was for Kukui. Make sure you give it to him when he wakes up, along with the pancakes I made for him." Guzma nodded to her, a pleased smile on his face. After gently running her fingers through his hair, she pulled away and hurried out the door and off to work. He watched her go, staring at the door long after she had disappeared through it with a dazed look on his face. Well... nothing left for him out there.  
  
    Slipping back into their room, Guzma glanced to the bed to see that Kukui had somehow ended up turning sideways with his arm hanging off one side of his bed and his foot hanging off the other side. He rolled his eyes at seeing him sprawled across the  _entire_  bed and just made his way over, sitting near his head.  
  
    "Wake up, ya nerd." He reached down and shook him by his shoulder, though he wasn't as rough with him as he usually was. Kukui groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. Sighing, Guzma reached over and swiped the pillow out of the other's hand, tossing it across the room. Kukui groaned and buried his face in the blankets.  
  
    "C'mon, Burnie made ya pancakes." He shook him again, this time moving him a bit rougher than he had before. Slowly, the other raised his head, hair pointing in every direction.  
  
    "Pancakes?"  
  
    "Had a feelin' that'd get your attention."  
  
    Kukui slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, stretching his arms over his head. Guzma didn't realize he was staring, but his eyes were glued to his chest. Needless to say, Kukui noticed and grinned at him as he lowered his arms. Upon discovering that he was staring, Guzma's eyes quickly dart away.   
  
    "She went to work, yeah?"  
  
    "Yeah."  
  
    "How are the pancakes?"  
  
    "Not bad."  
  
    "She knows she doesn't have to make us breakfast."  
  
    "Yeah. Think she wanted to, though. Speakin' of which, c'mere.  
  
    "Huh?"  
  
    "C'mere."  
  
    Kukui scooted over and looked to Guzma, who leaned in and caught the other in a kiss. It wasn't the long, warm kiss that he'd shared with Burnet, but there was definitely some shared affection present. As they pulled away, Kukui stared at him with somewhat wide, surprised eyes. Guzma wasn't usually one to initiate affection and for him to kiss him out of the blue was new.  
  
    "From Burnie. She said to pass it along." Guzma shrugged nonchalantly, purposefully detaching himself from the affection in any way possible so as to save face for just randomly kissing him. He was still standoffish about openly being affectionate with Kukui, but was more than happy to fulfill Burnet's request because, well, she was Burnet. Kukui found himself smiling warmly as he cupped a hand to Guzma's face.  
  
    "Thanks for sharing that. Do I get one from you, too?"  
  
    "No."  
  
    "Okay. Yeah, that's fine. No worries."   
  
    "You comin' to eat those pancakes or what? If ya don't get a move on, I'mma eat em myself."  
  
    "I'll go have some, give me a moment." He stretched once more, then slowly stood from the bed, slipping a robe on over his chest. Guzma watched him from where he sat on the bed, only moving at the last second. Making his way out of the bedroom, Kukui left the door open behind him and started toward the kitchen.   
  
    "Huh, they're still warm!" Kukui picked up the plate and grabbed a fork from the drawer before hunting down the last few drops of syrup.  
  
    "Yeah, why do ya think I woke ya up so fast?" Guzma lazily pulled himself up so he could sit on the corner of the counter top, which earned him a soft look of concern from the other. The more he thought about it, the more Kukui realized that Guzma was being much kinder than usual and it brought a soft smile to his face. He'd passed along a kiss from Burnet (something he would never do on his own) and woke him up before his pancakes got cold.  
  
    The two of them sat there in silence as Kukui brought his pancakes to the table and didn't hesitate to chow down while Guzma continued to watch him from the counter. Hm, had Kukui's hair always been so shiny? Had his sideburns always framed his face so nicely? Since when was he so cute when he was still groggy? Guzma's eyes narrowed as he watched him while he ate. Kukui could feel his eyes on him and glanced over to see what he was doing, but it only resulted in Guzma looking away, a grumpy expression on his face.  
  
    "Everything okay?" Kukui grabbed his plate and walked over, holding it with one hand so he could eat from it and still pay attention to Guzma. Guzma just glared at him out of the corner of his eye.  
  
    "Yeah, why?"  
  
    "You're being quiet."  
  
    "I'm always quiet."  
  
    "...you're  _never_  quiet."  
  
    "Tch so what? heheh" Guzma grinned from his perch on the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. Seeing Guzma smile was a sign that there were no hard feelings and it brought relief to Kukui to know he was okay. Still, he never understood why Guzma was so standoffish with him. He wanted to know, but wasn't sure how to ask, so he continued to ponder as he finished his pancakes. Once not a single smidgen of pancake or syrup remained on his plate, he offloaded it into the sink and began to run the water to do the dishes.  
  
    "Hey Guzma?" Kukui pulled a dish towel and some soap from under the cupboard, not making eye contact so as to keep the casual environment.  
  
    "What?" Guzma's response was flat and almost mildly annoyed.  
  
    "Can I ask you a serious question?" Kukui began wiping down the dishes in the soapy water, awaiting a response. There was a pause.  
  
    "Sure, I guess."  
  
    "Well I wanna start this the right way, yeah? So I wanna say that you're really doing great. These past few weeks things have been nice with you staying with us."  
  
    "Tch, it's just nice to be outta my parents' house."  
  
    "Yeah, I bet it is. I wanted to say that you're really doing well, you know?" Kukui made sure not to make eye contact so as to keep the other from getting uncomfortable, but he could feel his eyes on him.   
  
    "Uh... thanks, I guess?" Guzma narrowed his eyes, but then looked away. He tried to will the warmth out of his cheeks, but was just eternally grateful that the other wasn't looking at him and thus, couldn't see him blushing. He hated blushing.  
  
    "I can tell that your training with Kahuna Hala is really paying off... and please know that this isn't me complaining, really it's not yeah? You're doing so great, I just wanted to know why you're still so shy around me." There was a long pause, silence being the only response to that. Kukui immediately felt bad for even bringing it up and began to apologize, but Guzma cut him off.  
  
    "I ain't shy" he responded flatly.  
  
    "I didn't necessarily mean shy, sorry. That was a poor choice of words, yeah?"  
  
    "'Kay then what'd ya mean?"  
  
    Kukui sighed and lowered the dish in his hands back into the sink. What  _did_  he mean? Where was he going with this?  
  
    "Well you're really open and loving with Burnie-- and that's great! Really! Don't take this the wrong way! I just want to know why you're not like that with me." He winced at how that came out. He could've worded it better, dear Arceus please let this go over well. Unfortunately he could tell that it didn't go over well because Guzma was looking pointedly away from him with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face.  
  
    "Guzma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--"  
  
    "Lemme ask ya somethin' aight?" Guzma cut him off again.  
  
    "Yeah?" Kukui was curious as this wasn't the response he was expecting.  
  
    "If you were a uhh, well a nobody, right? ...and some guy showed up and was just...  _better_  than you at everything... how eager would  _you_  be to make out with him?" This question left Kukui momentarily stunned as he tried to think of a response. Was that really it? That was what he thought of him?  
  
    "Is that how you feel?"  
  
    "Well you tell me, captain muscles! Ugh look, you and I were a lot alike when we was kids. We both did things our own way. Didn't follow society's stupid rules. I liked that about you, even! But... I run away from home and don't see ya for however many years and then all of a sudden I come back and..." He looks the professor up and down and continues, "you got a wife and a house and your dream job and... what've I got? Huh?"  
  
    "You had Team Skull" Kukui interjected. He was immediately filled with regret once the words passed his lips as Guzma's brow furrowed deeper in response.  
  
    "Yeah, I had Team Skull. Buncha kids that I taught to cheat, lie, and steal cuz that's all I knew how to do. Tch! They ain't even still around no more, they moved onto better things."  
  
    "Guzma, you gave those kids a home and a purpose. You got some of them off the street and that's worth something whether you think so or not." Kukui hated when Guzma didn't give himself credit for things, which was often. He wished he knew how to help build the other's self esteem.  
  
    "Look, I know you don't get it. Probably never will, neither. You don't get what it's like to be fuckin' useless cuz you've always been perfect ya whole damn life! Well not everybody's perfect, okay!? Not everybody can compare to you!" Guzma was panting and gritting his teeth. He didn't know why he'd suddenly gotten so worked up, but he certainly was and was embarrassed to admit how mad he really was. Kukui could tell he was upset, but was still letting his words sink in.  
  
    "It's not a competition, Guzma" Kukui muttered quietly as he never broke eye contact with him, "nobody is comparing us but you."  
  
    "Yeah well I dunno how to stop doin' it! S'all I've ever done my whole life and I dunno how to quit now!" Guzma's hands found their way to his face, hiding his rage and embarrassment and rubbing deep circles around his tired eyes. Kukui put down his dishes and dried his hands, walking over to Guzma and standing beneath him. He gently rested his hands on the other's knees and looked up at him with a concerned expression. Kukui's closeness was, unfortunately, only making Guzma worse as he feared that he was either judging him or was going to try and comfort him when he didn't want comfort.  
  
    "I get it" Kukui started as he rubbed his thumb across the top of his knee, "I mean... I don't get it. I get that I don't get it, if that makes sense." Guzma slowly lowered his hands from his eyes, letting them rest over the bridge of his nose anxiously.  
  
    "Aight so ya don't get it. Thanks I guess?"  
  
    "I think I understand now, somewhat. Thank you for being honest with me."  
  
    "Tch! Stop tryin' to suck up to me now! You brought this up so you gotta deal with it!" Guzma turned away from Kukui again, brushing his hands off his knees.   
  
    "Guzma, you're absolutely free to tell me to walk away right now. If you want me to leave, I will and I won't give it a second thought because I respect your boundaries and decisions, but I want to tell you something if you'll let me." Kukui made no advances and didn't attempt to put his hands on him again, respectfully keeping his distance. Guzma wasn't used to anyone not only being so upfront with him, but also respecting his boundaries. He wasn't sure how to feel, so he didn't immediately say anything.  
  
    "What?" Guzma's response came several long moments later, his tone flat and lined with suppressed anger.  
  
    "I'm sorry you've been feeling this way for so long. I didn't know. I'm glad you finally told me, yeah? I want to help. I know I can't help and I know that you might not even want my help, but I still wanna help. If you're feeling insecure, that's a sign something is wrong. I really don't want you to feel insecure. That isn't my intention at all." There was another long pause as Kukui waited for a response.  
  
    "I don't wanna feel this way neither, I just dunno what to do about it" Guzma finally answered. Kukui wanted so badly to wrap his arms around him and tell him that it would be alright, but he knew that wasn't the answer. He knew that couldn't solve this and that Guzma may not even want him touching him at all.  
  
    "If it helps anything, I think you're amazing" Kukui interrupted the start of another long moment of silence. Guzma turned to look at him, a questioning and almost accusatory expression on his face.   
  
    "How do ya figure?"   
  
    "Well you're pretty good at battling."  
  
    "You're just sayin' that to make me feel better."  
  
    "No, I mean it. Golisopod is a great Pokemon and it's obvious that yours loves you dearly."  
  
    "Y-yeah?"  
  
    "Yeah! and that's not even mentioning that pinsir I know you've been training. You're really sweet when you wanna be, too. I can tell Burnie really likes you and so do I."  
  
    "I ain't sweet."  
  
    "Sure you are, not too much but not too little. Just a little pinch of sweet in all the right moments." Kukui was smiling now, enjoying listing off all the things he and his wife loved about their house guest. Guzma was really more than a house guest, but nothing had been made official and he doubted it ever would, so house guest was the best term for the time being. It was becoming more and more apparent that Guzma was responding well to the compliments as he'd turned to face Kukui again and was listening to him more intently.  
  
    "Oh yeah, you're one of the strongest people I know. It's one thing to do your trials as a kid, but it's in a whole other ballpark to come back and do them later, especially after everything you've gone through. I can honestly say that if it were me, I couldn't do what you've done. You're really making great progress at fixing things, Guzma."   
  
    "You really think so?"  
  
    "I really do."  
  
    "You uhh, you think that everything's gonna be okay?"  
  
    "Everything's gonna be okay, Guzma."  
  
    The pair sat in silence for a few more moments before Guzma slid down off the counter and walked over to the sink. Without hesitation, he picked up his plate from before and began to wash it.  
  
    "C'mon you gonna help me with these or what?" Guzma scrubbed at his plate, fighting with the syrup. Kukui walked over to help him.  
  
    "Nobody can make a mess like you and I don't think anybody can clean it up, but you" Kukui remarked, looking at the plate. His comment earned a snort of amusement from Guzma as he took a bit of the syrup on his finger and dabbed it on Kukui's nose. The two of them laughed.  
  
    "Hey don't you have to go to work?" Guzma eyed Kukui curiously.  
  
    "Yeah, I probably should head downstairs." Kukui nodded.  
  
    "Tch, get outta here, I'll worry about these dishes."  
  
    "Are you sure? I'd be happy to help."  
  
    "Nobody can make a mess like me and nobody else can clean it up but me" Guzma repeated his words from before. 


End file.
